If I had A Heart
by prospit-ranger
Summary: A oneshot. Axel finally gets back from Oblivion, and comes home to a not-so-happy Saix. He finds Roxas sleeping, and he has nightmares. Roxas wakes up to Axel comforting him. From there, something forms. SMUT.


I stepped out of the portal, landing in a white chamber. I had arrived back at the Castle That Never Was. Before, I was at Castle Oblivion, but I was only collecting hearts. Regardless of the mission, it took me a whole damn month to finish it. A month without him. Now that was something that I truly hated.  
>The portal closed behind me, as I began to stride to the door of my quarters, where I slept, and well, that's about all I did. The door creaked open as I stuck my head out, seeing if anyone else was present at the time. I cautiously took a step into the corridor, making sure not to make too much noise.<br>"AXXEEEELLLL!"  
>Great. Marluxia had caught me.<br>"Axel! I want an explanation as to why my rose bushes in the garden are charred!"  
>He stomped toward me with an angry expression.<br>"Heh," I chuckled, "Well it's as simple as me having a little accident with my chakram."  
>"Little? YOU CALL THIS LITTLE? This is an outrage! Those were my prized flowers!"<br>"Woah. Take it easy there, man. It was an accident. Oh, have you seen Saïx?"  
>"Hmph." he pouted, "He's in the main chamber."<br>"Thanks."  
>I began to walk away, but he grabbed me on the shoulder and spun me around.<br>"Listen here, you fire throwing freak." he said as he put his pointer finger in my face, "You can go play house with you precious little Roxas, and chat it up with your little buddy Saïx, but unlike you, I take this position very seriously."  
>"Heh." I chuckled, "First of all I don't play 'house' with Roxas -but I wish I could-. Second of all, Saïx is not my buddy. And third, you taking this job seriously is the reason why I'm number VIII, and you're number XI. Loosen up bro. Later!" I tore from his grip and walked away. I turned around and waved at him, with the most fake smile I could come up with at the time. I tried to quickened my pace to avoid prolonging the conversation.<br>I somewhat jogged through the main hallway, my boots squeaking against the smooth tile floor. The arches slowly passed above me as I made my way into the main chamber. I was in search of Saïx, of course, for my next assignment. I finally spotted him, pacing in front of the large window, from where Kingdom Hearts can be viewed.  
>"Hey, Saïx. Long time no see, ey?"<br>"Oh. Finally back from Oblivion, I see." He stopped pacing and looked up at me.  
>"Yeah. What's up with you, Mr. Gloomy? Depressed once again?"<br>"Be quiet. I have a perfectly good reason to be worried. I am, in no way, depressed." He began to pace again.  
>"Ok, fine. Then what's 'worrying' you?"<br>"The newcomer, Xion, what do you think of her?"  
>"Err- well, I guess she's like any other newcomer that we've had... Why do you ask?" I asked, puzzled by his question.<br>"I believe she's a nuisance. She distracts Roxas, who actually has a sort of potential."  
>"Look, dude. He's the only friend she has. Give the girl a break."<br>"I don't think she even knows how to wield a keyblade, either. I never understood why she even deserves to use one in the first place."  
>"Damn. You are in a bad mood."<br>"I just want to complete Kingdom Hearts. That's all that matters."  
>"I understand where you're coming from, bro. But there's no need to take it out on Xion. Just give Demyx a hard time. He never does anything anyway."<br>"I'm not taking anything out on Xion. I'm letting her know her place in this Organization."  
>"That's kinda harsh, don't ya think?"<br>"Look. I won't just stand by and do nothing. Come to think of it, Roxas really isn't that much of a help, either. He's weak, and still can't complete a mission on his own."  
>"S-shut the hell up about Roxas!"<br>"Oh, are we defending someone?"  
>"Damn right, I am. Now give me my next mission and quit screwing around."<br>"Ok, fine. I'm going to send you to Wonderland to eliminate a couple of Clay Armors. Nothing major. But don't go until Xigbar returns from Oblivion. We're having a meeting with the superior."  
>"Will do"<br>I walked away, still a little bit steamed about what Saïx said. I had to go talk to Xemnas, to confirm the meeting. In all actuality, I wanted to see Roxas a lot more.  
>"Saïx said we have a meeting. Just stopping by to confirm it."<br>"Oh, I see. Yes we do have a meeting, but it cannot take place until Xigbar returns."  
>"Yeah, he told me that, too. Well, I'll be off. I've gotta rest up before I leave for my next mission. You never know when ol' Xiggy is getting back."<br>"I see. Farewell, then."  
>I walked out of the big, white room. There was, on every wall, a pedestal for every member. With rank, the pedestal was either higher or lower. Mine, naturally, wasn't too high, but it wasn't too low either. Number VIII isn't that bad, I guess.<br>I walked past the hallway with the members' chambers. The first one I passed by, belonged to Roxas. He was sleeping, peacefully. He looked almost like... Like he was a somebody. I crept into the room, trying to be quiet, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
>"A-axel..."<br>I blushed REALLY hard... He was obviously sleeping, so he probably didn't mean it... But, doesn't that mean... That he was dreaming about me?  
>I sat there for god knows how long, just staring at his perfect, innocent face. I want to just brush my lips against that pale, smooth skin. To tightly embrace that fragile body. I imagined his lips to be soft. Soft and sweet. He started to toss and turn, each time more rapidly than the last. He sprung up, very quickly, might I add.<br>"AXEL!"  
>"Owww..." I moaned in pain. He had hit his forehead on mine.<br>"Hey Rox-"  
>He looked up, tears running down his cheeks, and pure fear in his eyes. I was shocked, and my stomach curled into knots. I had never seen Roxas show any emotion, let alone crying.<br>"Roxas. It's ok. It was only a dream. You're here now. Don't be scared." I placed my hands on his shoulders, softly massaging them.  
>"T-they're getting worse." he stuttered.<br>"What's getting worse, Roxas? Tell me."  
>"T-the dreams... T-they're getting worse."<br>"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"  
>"I-I don't really know. They just seem like fuzzy memories. I dont know what they mean. They scare me, Axel. They scare me so much.<br>"It's ok. You're with me now."  
>I pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him. At first, he was gasping for breath, but as his breathing slowed down, he slowly curled his arms around my neck, and every part of me tingled, down to my toes. I wished I could feel his heartbeat. This little being whom I loved so, this nobody, was making the heart that I wish I had, race. I could feel the warmth of my cheeks spread the more I thought about it. I broke one hand from his waist and grabbed the back of his head.<br>"It's ok... It's ok..." I whispered, stroking his soft, blonde locks.  
>"A-axel? Can I kiss you?"<br>I smiled.  
>"Of course, you can."<br>He pushed his lips against mine. I was right. They were soft. Soft, and sweet. I was overwhelmed. God knows how long I've been waiting for this, how long these emotions and feelings had been building up in this heartless body. He separated his lips from mine. He stared at me, then a small smile crept onto his face. I lowered him onto the bed, my arms on either side of his head, and my knees on outside of his. I lowered myself, getting rid of the gap between our lips.  
>I started to move my lips, as he followed. He bit my lower lip, signaling that the wanted more. I kissed harder, as hard as i could. I licked his lower lip, and he opened his mouth. We suddenly became entangled in a war between our tongues. I reached one hand down, grabbing his now hard member, rubbing it. He moaned and gasped into the kiss, making me even more aroused. I parted our lips, though I really hated to, and put my mouth up to his ear.<br>"I'm sorry. I can't really hold back right now."  
>"Ngh" he moaned. He knew what was coming.<br>I started to suck his neck, but as his moans got louder, I sucked harder. I licked a trail to his jaw line, following it until my lips met his once more. This time, he was submissive, letting me take complete control. I retracted my lips, and gazed at the mess I had made. His pants were still on, but I would take care of those soon enough. My lips once again made contact with his soft, creamy skin. I licked and sucked his nipple, still while massaging the bulge. I moved down his abdomen, going slow, to make sure I got every last moan and whimper out of him. I made my way down to the zipper of his pants, and I unzipped it, though it took a while considering I used my teeth. I pulled down his pants, making sure my lips never left contact. His boxers were a deep blue, just like his eyes. I grazed my teeth against the bulge, which made him buck into my mouth. I chuckled, because I knew he was lustfully enjoying this. I massaged his thighs as I quickly came back up to taste his lips. I then got off of the bed, and removed my pants and cloak, which left us both in our boxers. Mine had flames on them, of course, but the design made Roxas chuckle.  
>"Hehe. Nice boxers." he giggled. His face was as red as the hair that I pushed out of my face.<br>"Heh. Thanks." I replied, as I began to creep onto him once more.  
>I made contact with his lips again, he again gave me full control. But this time, he teased me. He would bite my lower lip, and brush his lips against mine. I grinded our bulges together, which gave us both an unfathomable amount of pleasure.<br>I reached my hands into his boxers and started to pump his cock. He was crying out, moaning. I loved it. After I felt a warm liquid seep into my hand, I removed it and licked it clean.  
>"I-i l-love you, Axel. P-please. Keep going." he gasped<br>"Heh. As you wish."  
>"I-I've never d-done this-s b-before. It's-s o-ok if you h-hurt me, b-because it f-feels good."<br>"I won't hurt you. I promise. I'll be gentle."  
>I slid off his boxers, playing with the head of his cock. I put three fingers in his face.<br>"Here, lick them."  
>"O-ok."<br>I put the three fingers in his mouth. He licked and sucked on them as well as he could. I admit, it turned me on even more.  
>"I'm going to put one in, now... It's gonna sting, but it'll be over soon."<br>"O-ok..."  
>I put one finger in... As expected, he hissed in pain, and cried out. After I moved it around a bit, he had calmed down.<br>"Ok... Here comes the second one."  
>I pushed the second one in. He cried a little louder than before, but it was quick, and he seemed ok. I scissored them to make sure there was room for the third finger.<br>"Here comes the third finger."  
>"Hnngh"<br>I put the third finger in. He whimpered slightly.  
>I pulled them out, and wiped them off on the sheet.<br>"Mkay. You're all stretched out."  
>I leaned forward and kissed him again. I kept my lips on his to muffle the sound. I pushed my erection in his entrance. I thrusted slowly, and then got faster with his gasps. He started to buck his hips with mine, and I continued to thrust harder and faster. He wrapped his arms around my neck, holding on for assurance. I leaned back, and lifted him up to straddle my hips, so he would ride me.<br>"R-Roxas!" I moaned as I sped up yet again,  
>"O-Ohhh... mmmm... t-there!"<br>I knew that I had hit his prostate. I took a few good thrusts into that spot.  
>"A-axel! I'm gonna c-"<br>Warm, sticky liquid spilled onto my chest. I myself was about to climax, and at that, I felt myself release inside him. I pulled it out, as he collapsed on my chest.  
>"I-I love you, Axel."<br>"I love you too, Roxas. I love you too."  
>I pulled the blanket up over us, him curling up against my chest. I wrapped my arm around his tiny waist, as i felt his warm breath against my chest. He fell asleep in my arms. I, too was dozing off, thinking about what just happened. If I had a heart, it would explode from all the emotions I had felt that day. I never, ever want to leave his side.<p> 


End file.
